


Var Lath Vir Suledin

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEWARE TRESPASSER SPOILERS!</p><p>Solas struggles with himself before leaving Nira one final time.  One kiss and one goodbye is all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Var Lath Vir Suledin

Solas watched as Nira fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He could not bare this much longer. Solas fought the instinct that told him he needed to rush to her side and help her. He couldn’t. Not yet. This confrontation was something he had been dreading ever since their first kiss. The moment he knew that he was in deep. The moment he knew she would hold his heart no matter what came.

The talk had gone quite well actually. She had already learned of his past when she reached his location, all she needed was the name to go along with it. 

_Fen’harel._

He had barely kept it together. Solas kept himself straight, his hands postured behind his back, his voice steady during their entire discussion. He did everything he could possibly think of to make it look as if he wasn’t about to fall apart inside. Nira made him weak. Despite every effort while he was with the Inquisition, she always found him again. She made him feel like everything he had done had not been in vain. And somewhere down the line, she had become his entire world.

Despite her silent pleas, he had to leave her once more. He had to walk this path alone. The end of his journey would only end in death. Solas never wanted that for her. 

She has to stay.

The Dread Wolf repeated the words in his head over and over. She was his weakness, a weakness he could not allow himself to be tied down to. What was to come was inevitable. 

Solas knelt down gently, a sad smile crossing his face. He would allow himself one last moment of this weakness. Once more.

“My love…” His voice was soft as he spoke, his hand cupping her jaw. “Nira’sal…” Gently, he pulled her towards him, enveloping her mouth with his own. The familiar zing of energy rushed through his body like a tidal wave. His hand slowly grazed the back of her neck, pulling her closer. His eyes remained open and aware, etching her face into his memory. Every touch, every mark, every small detail about her was carved into his heart. He felt her hand grip his arm, a silent plea asking him to stay despite the answer they both knew she would receive.

The warmth of her lips set his heart ablaze and somewhere deep within her, he found his resolve. He had finally been able to say goodbye. More than that, he had reached her just in time to save her. 

Solas forced himself away from her, standing in order to compose himself. 

It was time.

“Solas…” Nira spoke, her voice shaking slightly. She tried to push herself up, but the movement only irritated the Anchor. It spat and snarled at her, forcing another pained scream to escape from her lips. 

Solas watched her carefully. He knew Nira better than anyone and knew just how reckless she would be with his next movement. He would remove the Anchor the only way he could, but only at the last moment. He could not risk the opportunity he knew full well she would take if he did it even a moment sooner.

After a moment of steadying herself, she looked up at him with the same pained expression. “Vhenan…” 

Solas took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving her face.

“I will never forget you.” With that, Solas turned and placed one foot inside the eluvian. He turned before becoming completely absorbed in it and with a small wave of his hand, he removed the Anchor along with her forearm. 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He whispered before entering the mirror completely. 

Immediately, he cut the eluvian’s connection and he fell to his knees. Tears stained his cheeks as he propped himself up with his hands. There was nothing more he could do for her. Nothing more he could offer. He had nothing. He was an instrument to save the People, a tool to restore what he had demolished. There was no room for her there. Tears fell to the ground as he reached over towards the mirror.

She was in pain. He could feel it. A pain that could easily be rectified by him reconnecting the mirrors. They could be together.

He wrestled with himself the same as he had the last time he left her behind. Solas knew he had to do what was right, but being with her…was all he really needed. He wanted her more than anything. She was so close…but…

Would that be fair to the rest of the People? He had destroyed everything that made them Elvhen. Everything he had done to help them had been for naught. He had to fix this. He had found his resolve within Nira. She would inevitably be his goal. Solas knew that this path would eventually lead to his demise, but he could build this world anew. He could create a world where Nira could be happy and see all the joys of truly being Elvhen. That would be what would see him through. It would make this pain worth it in the end.

Solas touched the eluvian, his fingers lightly tracing over the glass.

“Ar lath ma.”

* * *

More of my work can be found on my Tumblr just-dread-wolfing!


End file.
